Garfield and the Long Road Home
by Snoopy4
Summary: I'm the first one for 2002! Woo Hoo! Any way, Garfield shouldn't sleep until he has digested all his food...


GARFIELD AND THE LONG ROAD HOME!  
  
Garfield had just woken up and finished his morning breakfast. John had taken Odie out for a walk to buy the newspaper, so Garfield was bored. So he took a nap on the warm window sill and fell into a peaceful slumber…  
  
"Where am I?" Garfield hadn't slept very long as he had fell of the window sill and onto the hard floor. But when he looked up all he saw was a corridor of doors in different colors.  
  
He looked behind him and saw some writing:  
  
To find the road home,  
  
You must find the right path;  
  
But then again it could be long or short.  
  
Depending on the path you choose,  
  
Depends on your logic;  
  
That's if you have any…  
  
Garfield scowled. He had a distinct feeling that the writing was teasing him. How he longed for some lasagne and even to kick Odie off the dining table.  
  
So he opened the first door, which was very dark and could not see a thing. So he shut it and opened the door opposite it. This door had a pack of dogs sniffing the ground heading towards the door. Garfield knew for a fact if he stayed there any longer, he would be a dead cat.  
  
Though he didn't want to waste his time looking through all the doors, he knew if he didn't he might skip the right one.  
  
Some had scenes of different places: zoo's, pet shops, shopping centres, the vet's. then he finally came to a door, with a scarlet and gold design on it, with a lion on it. Hey, Garfield was not that dumb. He had a lion as an uncle, so there should be no danger here.  
  
He opened the door and found himself looking at an enormous castle. He walked through the door and it shut behind him. But it was still there, as if Garfield thought, if it was the wrong door, he could walk back through.  
  
He walked up the stairs and walked through the open doors. There were children everywhere, going this way and that. Garfield walked up the long big marble staircase and down corridor after corridor, searching for something.  
  
He took in the scenery as he went. Magnificent pictures, amazing pieces of armour; ghosts, gnomes, elfs and more children. He couldn't help himself but to keep looking around the castle, trying to find something that worked what he saw. Curiousity killed the cat, his owner, John, always told him.  
  
What looked seemed liked hours, he felt very tired and very hungry.  
  
"…eat dinner. Come on!" Garfield heard the words he wanted to hear. So he followed them, until he saw a group of cats being given food. So he stood in line and the grey haired lady looked at him sternly, but said nothing. She smiled suddenly and gave him a plate of lasagne and a bowl of milk and went to the next cat.  
  
Garfield ate it soo slowley and with care. It was the most beautiful lasagne he had ever eaten in his life. He noticed the other cats had fish, chicken, beef and even currey. But he felt really full. And he hadn't even finished his favorite dish. It felt like more appeared on his plate as he savoured the delacacy. That went for his milk as well. It was just the warmth that Garfield liked it. Just how John made it for him.  
  
Speaking of John, he felt lonely. He actually wanted to see him and Odie again. And even Nermal. But he was too tired. He walked down another corridor, following two boys, a red head and a black head and a girl, a brown head. They went behind a tapestry and he followed silently as possible, not to cause attention to himself.  
  
They went up another corridor after coming out of a suit of armor that was laughing and the red head shut the visor on itself, which seazed the laughter. Garfield felt sleepier by the second. He spotted a room with a box full of cushions. Turning into the room, he left the trio on their way and went to the box. He made himself comfortable. And almost immeadiately, he fell back to sleep.  
  
SLAM!!! He felt like he had slept for hours, before a door shut closed. Opening his eyes, he realized he was back at home and his owner, John and dog Odie had come home. He jumped off the window sill and ran and hugged them both, realizing it was all a dream. But for some strange reason, he still had the feeling of justing eating a plate full of lasagne and a bowl full of warm milk. 


End file.
